In a typical system involving wireless communications devices, a central wireless device (e.g., a base station, access point, etc.) may communicate directly with multiple mobile wireless devices (e.g., cell phones, wireless computers, personal data assistants, etc.). Because the mobile wireless devices may be located in any direction from the central wireless device, the central wireless device may transmit signals in a substantially omnidirectional or sectorized manner, so that the mobile wireless devices may be able to receive the signals regardless of which direction they are from the central wireless device. However, much of the transmission is directed to locations in which no mobile devices are located. This may result in radio frequency and bandwidth utilization inefficiencies.